Qui es tu?
by dragonnedufantastique
Summary: Julie fit une rencontre qui lui apportera la lumière sur ses origines. Une vérité choquante qui boulversera sa vie à jamais. Mais qui sont donc ses parents? Trouveratelle enfin l'amour? Une mystérieuse aventure qui fera naitre un Ombre sur la Lumière.
1. Une vie

**C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent s.v.p. et, de plus, certaines  
choses ne sauront pas comme dans les livres (J'ai pas lu les livres mais  
j'ai vu le film et lu quelques fics ,alors je crois que sa compensera :D)**

**P.S. : Seule Ombrage alias Julie qui m'appartient**

**Note :  
« -paroles  
-des  
-personnages »**

**Bonne lecture! (« enjoy » appartenant à loveitachi)**

O.o O.o O.o

Julie se promenait dans la forêt des elfes ou elle avait été conduite  
quelques jours après sa naissance, plusieurs années plus tôt. On n'avait  
jamais su qui étaient ses parents, sauf bien sur Oromis, ce vieux personnage  
qui l'obligeait toujours à faire des exercices pour réussir à utiliser sa  
magie. Julie aimait mieux parler longtemps avec Glaedr que d'écouter le  
dragonnier du dragon.

Julie savait presque tout sur les dragons; elle connaissait leurs points  
faibles et leurs points forts, elle savait comment créer des flammes avec le  
pouvoir de ses mains et comment guérir tout les blessures. La jeune femme  
avait, bien sur, fait des tours sur le dragon d'Oromis, Glaedr, qu'elle  
appelait affectueusement « drago », même s'elle savait que ce n'était  
pas son vrai nom et comme « drago » avait enfin une personne avec qui il  
pouvait s'amuser comme il voulait, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il faut dire  
que Julie voulait avoir toujours plus de vitesses et qu'elle provoquait le  
dragon centenaire qu'il n'en était même pas capable. Il arrivait souvent  
qu'il fonce dans troupeau d'arbres géants, ou qu'il ne voie pas un  
rocher, ou encore, qu'il ne se concentre pas sur le reste de monde et  
qu'il se fasse mal. Alors Julie était obligée de le soigner.

Julie ne fréquentait pas les autres elfes et ils ne l'aimaient pas non  
plus. Ils disaient que les Ombres et elfes ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Julie  
ne savait pas pourquoi ils disaient ça, mais bon, les idées des autres ne  
l'intéressaient pas. Elle avait déjà assez de misère avec les siens.  
Elle voulait se faire rebaptiser Ombrage ou Ambre, mais Oromis disait que,  
s'elle faisait ça, elle allait avoir de gros problèmes avec Islanzadi, la  
reine des elfes.

C'était donc un jour d'hiver que commence notre histoire :-Julie fait attention où tu mets cette neige!

- Je t'ai demandé de l'enlever, pas de l'éparpiller! S'exclama un vieux monsieur couvert de  
neiges.

Julie, en se retenant de rire, répliqua :

-Désolé, Oromis, mais je ne regardais pas. Je vous pose encore la question  
: pourquoi « drago » ne peut-il pas faire fondre la neige avec son souffle?

-Julie, tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas et, de cette façon, tu  
apprendras à utiliser la magie sur la neige.

-Oui, mais si ça continue, je vais prendre une douche de feu au lieu d'une  
douche d'eau chaude car j'ai vraiment froid!

-Je t'ai pourtant apprit à utiliser magiquement feu pour te réchauffer!

-Oui, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « oui, mais.. » qui tienne. Je te l'ai apprit, alors  
utilise le!

C'est à ce moment qu'Eragon se décida de faire son apparition.

-Je vois que tu n'utilises jamais tes sorts de feu pour te réchauffer! dit  
Eragon à la fillette de douze ans.

-Tu peux bien parler! Ce n'est pas toi qui c'est évanoui à ta première  
incantation? railla la fillette sur un ton moqueur.

-Tu as raison…, avoua-t-il, mais moi au moins, je me suis amélioré!

Oromis vit que s'il n'arrêtait pas le jeune dragonnier et la jeune fille  
tout suite, il allait encore avoir le droit à un débat ou un combat donc le  
vainqueur aurait droit à tous les privilèges vis-à-vis l'autre. Alors il  
prit la parole :

-Ça suffit! Eragon va voir ta dragonne.

-Bien, maître, dit le jeune dragonnier.

Quand Julie vit Eragon partir, elle lui tira la langue.

O.o O.o O.o

Le premier jour de l'été arrivait et Julie décida de profiter de cette  
journée pour faire une excursion dans les bois pour y chasser le lièvre.

Elle aimait bien les elfes, mais son corps lui demandait de la viande. Depuis  
qu'elle avait cinq ans, elle avait dû le chasser par elle-même. Eragon lui  
avait montré toute la technique et elle était, en suite, devenue une  
redoutable chasseuse.

Julie était très différente des autres elfes car elle mangeait des produits animaux et portais des bottes faites en suède rouge et ne portait pas souvent de tissus elfiques car ça lui apportait souvent des picotement très énervant.

Julie vit un magnifique chevreuil devant elle. Il était d'un brun joli et  
le panache de l'animal était parfait. Elle le tua vite. Elle avait comme  
arme des petits couteaux qu'elle pouvait lancer et réutiliser sans  
problème.

Quand elle eu fini de le dépecer et de le faire cuire juste assez pour  
qu'il soit saignant, elle le manga. Le chevreuil n'était pas très gros  
et, de plus, elle laissait toujours son ami, un loup très gentil, le reste de  
sa chasse. Pendant quelle le regardait manger, elle entendit un bruit bizarre  
dans la forêt. Elle décida d'aller voir…

O.oO.oO.o  
**  
Fin du chapitre!**

**Bêta-lectrice : loveitachi (je suis toujours là moi ou quoi?)**


	2. Rencontre

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrie. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, il ne faut pas s'en plaindre, car je suis vraiment nulle en français et, de plus, je suis dyslexique! Mais bon, ça c'est moi.**

**Loveitachi : Faut pas oublier que je suis là aussi. Bien que ce ne soit pas ma fic, je m'en occupe à mon tour. Et puis, corriger une dyslexique, c'est pas si simple! Même s'elle une amie sympa et une bonne fanficteuse! **

**Note : - paroles des personnages**

**« pensées des personnages »**

**Bonne lecture!**

**O.o O.o O.o**

Quand Julie arriva dans la clairière, elle vit un magnifique dragon rouge sang au poitrail imposant et un jeune homme près de la bête. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et un corps musculeux.

La petite fille s'approcha du garçon a pas de loups. Elle vit que le dragon était blessé : il saignait un peu sur l'aile droite et la membrane fragile était déchirée. Elle savait qu'il devrait être soigné au plus vit sous peine de ne plus jamais pouvoir voler. Elle s'approcha discrètement de l'homme. Il était dos à elle et le dragon avait les yeux dans le vague. Julie tapa sur l'épaule du garçon pour l'avertir de sa présence. Il fit volte-face et lui mi son épée sous la gorge.

« Bel accueil! », songea-t-elle avec ironie.

-Qui es-tu? demanda la jeune homme d'un ton sec et méfiant.

-Je suis Ombrage, et vous?

Elle avait dit ça car elle ne voulait pas prendre de chance. S'il était au service de l'Empire, elle ne devait prendre aucun risque de se faire capturer.

-Je suis Murtagh, lâcha-t-il. D'ou viens-tu?

-Je viens de la forêt. De tout façon, vous devriez soigner votre dragon. Si ses plaies de guérisses pas au plus vite, il pourrait y avoir des séquelles permanentes!

-Si tu y connais mieux que moi, vas-y soigne le! dit Murtagh avec un air de défi auquel Julie repondit aussitôt.

-C'est se que je venais te proposer!

Ombrage détala dans les bois.

« Elle est bien bizarre celle la! », constata le dragonnier. « Elle ne m'a pas traité de Parjure. Quand pense-tu, Thorn? »

« Elle est bizarre, mais je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Elle ne nous a pas dit son vrai nom car elle sait qui tu es et elle ne veut pas prendre le risque que le roi ne l'emprisonne et ne la traîne de force à son service. »

« Sa voix me rappelle celle de Durza »

Julie—ou plutôt ombrage—revint. Elle avait toutes sortes de plantes étranges dans les bras et des bandages.

**-Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal ne haina. Atra nous waise fricai. (**Dragon, je t'honore et je ne te veux pas de mal, pas plus qu'à ton Dragonnier. Soyons amis.), chuchota la jeune fille avec respect.

**« Tu peux venir examiner mes plaies si le cœur t'en dit; mais si tu me fais mal, je te bouffe. »**

Murtagh traduisit les paroles de son dragon. Julie commença à examiner les blessures de Thorn avec prudence. Elle lava d'abord le sang qui giclait des trous et se mit à étendre soigneusement les plantes dans ceux-ci.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il aie des plaies aussi profonde et aussi grande?, demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de curiosité. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est de la faute d'un atterrissage forcé.

- Soit tu es enfermée chez toi toute la journée, soit tu vis loin de la civilisation, répliqua Murtagh.

- Ni un ni l'autre! Je ne suis pas très intéressée par les nouvelles de l'Alagaësia et les rumeurs qui circule dans les petits villages proches d'ici. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Je reviens des plaines brûlante, expliqua le fils de Morzan. J'y ai livré bataille. Il est normal que Thorn soit blessée après avoir combattu le premier dragonnier, Eragon.

« Alors il s'appelle Thorn » pensa-t-elle.

Julie leva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Elle remarqua alors que celui-ci avait de très beaux yeux de la couleur du ciel.

-Ton dragon ne pourra pas voler pendant trois jours, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir voler pour le reste de sa longue vie, annonça-t-elle gravement.

-Comment sais-tu cela?

-J'ai mes sources…

Elle partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de l'eau bouillante. Ombrage fit tremper les bandages dans le liquide chaud et les laissa infuser. Elle banda la blessure grave du dragon et mit une crème jaune sur la membrane de son aile déchiré.

Quand elle eu fini, elle se tourna vers Murtagh. Elle le regarda de la tête au pied, examinant le liquide rougeâtre qui s'écoulait de fines plaies qui zébraient le corps du jeune homme et déclara :

- Tu perd beaucoup de sang. Je crois même que tu devrais rester au lit pendant une semaine entière.

« Si cela arrive, Galbatorix va me torturer. »,pensa Murtagh.

- Je crois que je suis obligé, soupira-t-il.

Elle entreprit donc de lui mettre les bandages.

O.o O.o O.o

Le soir venu, Ombrage les avait emmener dans une grotte pas très loin de la clairière.

- Reposez-vous, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je reviendrais demain.

En sortent elle leur laissa quatre lapins pour qu'ils puissent se nourrire durant la nuit.

« Elle est bien gentille cette fille, tu ne trouves pas Murtagh? »

« Si, elle est parfaite pour le roi. Je vais l'emmener à lui. Il sera très heureux de voir qu'une fille aussi belle s'y connaît bien en dragon. On devrait dormir. Demain, on aura besoin de toutes nos forces »

« bonne nuit Murtagh »

« Bonne nuit Thorn »

O.o O.o O.o

**C'est la fin du chapitre 2. Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là et je voudrais bien quelques reviews si ce n'est pas trop demandé…**

**_Loveitachi :_ pardonnez-moi si des fautes m'ont sûrement échappé, mais bon. L'erreur est humain comme on dit. Maintenant, je vous OBLIGE à écrire une review sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Même si je corrige les fautes et je laisse des messages idiots, cette fic est entièrement ( presque) fait par _dragonnedufantastique_ et je suis fière d'être sa bêta:) :p! C'est super comme première fic . Plus on a de fic, plus on a de change d'avoir pas une, mais deux pages d'Eragon le fantastique!**

**_dragonnedufantastique:_ouin un petit encouragement s.v.p.**


	3. un Bye et un Salut!

**Me voilà de retour pour le troisième chapitre**

**L'action approche!**

**Seule Julie alias Ombrage m'appartient**

O.o O.o O.o 

Julia arriva à la maison d'Oromis, où elle vivait depuis la mort de sa défunte mère. Elle respira un bon coup d'air et entra aussi discrètement que possible dans la cabane en bois, afin de ne pas réveiller l'elfe aux yeux gris.

-Où étais-tu? Demanda sèchement l'elfe sage qui l'attendait, assit sur un tabouret.

-Dans la forêt!, s'exclama la jeune femme. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'années que j'y vais sans problème.

-Je sais bien que tu étais dans la foret, se radoucit Oromis. Mais où exactement? Glaedr et moi, nous t'avons cherché partout.

-Je n'étais pas proche de la lisière, car les animaux n'y était pas. Alors j'ai dus aller plus loin, dans le cœur du bois.

« Tu mens! », tonna la voix du dragon doré dans l'esprit de Julie.

« Nous avons trouvé la carcasse d'un animal. Il avait été dépecé, et non déchiqueté par les crocs d'un prédateur. »

La jeune fille cachait méthodiquement ses pensées pour ne pas laisser libre accès à Glaedr et à Oromis. Fâchée, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, claqua bruyamment la porte et la barra.

-Demain, tu ne sors pas, marmonna le dragonnier.

O.o O.o O.o

Étendue sur son lit, une mine boudeuse sur son visage, le regard fixant le plafond, Julie maudissait tous les malheurs que la vie lui apportait injustement. Mais pour qui se prenait Oromis? Il n'était certes pas son père!

-Je n'ai plus six ans, maugréa Julie, je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule! J'ai tout de même douze ans et demi! Je ne suis plus une enfant!

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de sa courte chevelure brune. Ceux-ci prenaient une forme très étrange. Ils étaient totalement plat sur le devant de son visage, mais faisait spike sur l'arrière de son crâne, lui donnant un air rebelle. Ses yeux noirs virèrent brusquement au rouge et virent l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Malheureusement, elle se situait trop haut pour que Julie puisse l'atteindre. Elle prit une corde qui traînait sur le sol peu visible car des tonnes de vêtements prenaient place çà et là. L'adolescence arrivait à grand pas.

Elle attacha la corde de façon à ce qu'elle soit simple à défaire, l'accrocha à sa fenêtre et entreprit d'y grimper. Elle sauta sur le sol gazonneux et se mit à courir jusqu'à la grotte où se trouvaient ses protégés.

O.o O.o O.o

Murtagh se réveilla en pensant à la jeune fille, Ombrage. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait les cheveux courts. Comme il ne pouvait répondre lui même à la question, il se promit de lui demander quand elle reviendrait. Son ventre se mit à faire des bruits étranges. Il alors quatre petits lapins. Affamé, il en prit un, le fit cuire le mangea. Son dragon de sang se réveilla.

« Ça va, Thorn? »

« On peu dire ça comme ça. J'ai faim »

« Je t'en ai laissé. »

Thorn les avala d'un seul happement. Il regarda ensuite l'extérieur. Une silhouette étrange s'avançait vers eux.

O.o O.o O.o

Julie avança péniblement vers la grotte où se trouvaient Murtagh et Thorn. La pluie la faisait grelotter. Elle avait juste hâte de se retrouver devant un bon feu et un lit moelleux. Mais quelle idée idiote elle avait eu!

-Enfin!, soupira-t-elle. J'suis arrivée.

Elle s'approcha de l'entrer et remarqua que le jeune homme et son dragon la regardait, soupçonneux. Julie décida tout de même d'entrer.

-Quoi? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Murtagh, revenu de sa surprise, scanda :

-Tu ressembles davantage à un monstre. Tes cheveux sont tous ébouriffés.

Julie grogna de rage.

-Hum… Dis moi, pourquoi t'as les cheveux courts?

- … C'est plus pratique lors de bataille, déclara-t-elle brièvement après de longues minutes de silence.

Thorn écoutait sans rien dire. La jeune fille leur cachait quelque chose.

-Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu te bas?, s'énerva Murtagh

-Tu veux voir?!, explosa la jeune fille.

- Peut-être que oui!

« Ça suffit, vous deux. Tu n'es même pas en état de te battre, Murtagh », tonna Thorn

Le jeune homme grommela. Il avais raison. Le parjure n'était pas en état de se battre correctement. Julie s'assit en tailleur et ferma doucement les yeux, tentant de retrouver son calme. Elle eut alors une vive douleur sur la nuque et s'effondra sans connaissance

O.o O.o O.o 

**Fin du chapitre. Patientez jusqu'au quatrième! XD**

**Je veux des reviews siouplait.**


	4. decouvertte et ariver

**Re! Je sais, je ne perds pas de temps pour sortir les chapitres, mais je suis une personne qui ne fait ça que pour jouer et pour savoir ce qui va arriver en même temps que vous! Je fais de l'improvisation pour être plus clair. Et oui! j'écris dès que j'ai une idée en tête et j'essaie de relire ma fic pour voir si je ne peux pas mettre autres choses avant de la poster! Et les chapitre sont courts, mais j'aime faire de grandes histoires mais de petits chapitre et résumé de la situation. **

**Julie : Un peu moins de blabla et plus d'action!**

**Moi : T'es pas supposer être évanouie?**

**Julie : Ha oui! Attends, je retourne dans les pommes.**

**Moi : Ouais, et tu vas pas aimer la suite je t'avertis!**

**Julie : Pourquoi?**

**Moi : Tu va voir! (rire sadique)**

**Julie : O.o**

O.o O.o O.o 

-Pourquoi lui as-tu donné un coup derrière la tête?, demanda un jeune homme tout à fait en désaccord de la façon que son dragon avait réagi.

''Car elle est un danger et puis, elle ne fera que dormir pour quelques jours le temps de partir''

Murtagh soupira. Il avertit son dragon de ses intentions pour aller chasser et sortit hors de la caverne.

''Fait comme tu veux, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop!''

O.o O.o O.o

oO Dans la tête d'Ombrage Oo

'' J'ai mal…mais que c'est-t-il passé? Je ne vois que du noir autour de moi…''

'' Tu es réveillée?'', s'enquit une voix que Julie n'apprécia peu.

'' Qui…es-tu?''

'' Je suis celui qui t'as donné la vie, petite ange. Tu ne peux me connaître''

'' Évidemment que je ne te connais pas si je te demande ton nom!''

''…''

'' Et vas-t-en! Tu es dans MA tête!''

''… Si tu veux, mon ange''

Dès que la voix disparut de son esprit, Julie tenta de récapituler les événements qui venaient de se produire.

'' Je suis partie fraudeusement de chez moi, rencontrée un dragonnier blessé et maintenant, j'vois plus rien! ''

Silence de réflexion. Musique d'ambiance qui commence à jouer dans la tête de la jeune femme.

'' Eh! Tais-toi! Tu me donnes mal à la tête.''

La musique se tut et Julie continua a réfléchire. Une lumière alluma dans son esprit. Ding! Ding! Ding!

'' Murtagh est un humain. Les humains hommes sont des pervers…''

Ding! Dong! Ding!

'' Sale pervers!''

O.o O.o O.o

-Elle commence à faire de la fièvre!, remarqua Murtagh.

''Normal quand on arrive sous la pluie battante''

-Pff… et qui va la soigner?

'' Devine''

'' Je sais, je sais! J'y vais''

Et Murtagh se mit à enrayer son mal avec des formules magiques appris auprès de Galbatorix.

O.o O.o O.o

Julie battit des paupières au moment même où Murtagh commençait son travail. Il était complètement penché sur elle.

clac

La jeune femme le gifla le plus fort qu'elle pu.

-Non mais t'es malade! Ça va pas espèce de pervers!, cria-t-elle en le repoussant.

Elle se leva et s'épousseta un peu. Une migraine lui vrillait le crâne.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, maugréa le Parjure qui mit debout avec aisance.

Il se frotta sa joue douloureuse qui commençait à rougir. Sans un regard pour Murtagh, elle se rendit vers Thorn et, comme si rien de son évanouissement s'était produit, se mit à regarder ses blessures qui guérissaient rapidement. Murtagh la fixa un moment, se jurant de la faire payer de l'avoir ridiculisé.

O.o O.o O.o

Quand elle eu fini d'enlever les pansements et l'étrange crème jaune, Julie remarqua que le Parjure s'approchait d'elle.

- J'ai soigné ton dragon, homme, tu peux repartir dès maintenant. Tu ne sais pas la joie que ça me ferait.

- Pas sans toi, femme.

Le dragonnier s'avança de plus en plus près de Julie qui reculait. Elle s'inquiétait un peu; ce qui était pourtant très rare! Murtagh la prit dans ses bras malgré qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces et la posa brusquement sur le dos de Thorn qui s'envola sans attendre. N'ayant jamais connu les hauteurs, Julie arrêta de bouger et fixa le sol avec horreur. Murtagh en profita pour l'assomer.

O.o O.o O.o

Julie battit des paupières. Un flash lui passa par la tête. Où était-elle? Un homme grogna et Murtagh s'approcha d'elle.

- On est réveillé?

- Ouais! Et dis-moi où je suis.

- Mais à Uru'baen ma chère.

Minute de réflexion.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiii?! Tu as osé m'emmener ici?!

La jeune enrageait plus que jamais. Une aura noire commença à se dessiner autour de son corps. Elle voulait tuer Murtagh! Il l'avait trahi! Elle qui avait prit soin de lui et de son dragon; elle qui s'était enfuie de chez elle pour aller le voir; elle qui les avait caché pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent mouiller! Sa colère était si intense que de la fumée se dégagea de la luminosité qui l'entourait.

Murtagh était époustouflé. Qu'est-ce qu'Ombrage faisait? Tout à coup, la jeune femme tendit les bras vers lui et se mit à lui jeter des éclaires sombres. Le Parjure dégaina Zar'roc.

Elle possédait une puissance exceptionnelle. Elle était plus puissante que son frère, constata Murtagh. C'était une magie différente de tout ce qu'il avait vu. Un éclaire ricocha contre le mur et le frappa dans le dos. Il s'évanouit.

O.o O.o O.o

Assit dans son trône, Galbatorix parlait avec son dragon. Il n'était pas dans sa meilleure humeur. Étrangement, une force magique l'alarma. Elle était très puissante. Avec ses sens elfiques, il tenta de déterminer l'endroit de cette chose : dans les cachots! Et çela provenait de cette Ombrage.

''Pourquoi n'ai-je pas sentit sa puissance avant?''

Il descendit jusqu'au cachot. Ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait. Murtagh évanouit, et une fillette enveloppée d'une étrange aura noire.

-Je vois que tu es de retour!, se moqua le roi.

Julie se tourna vers lui :

- Je ne suis jamais venue ici!

Le roi arqua un sourcil, lança un sort muet qui rendait sourd tout ceux qu'il ne visa pas et déclara :

- Tu es née ici. Tu saura que ton père était Durza : un Ombre.

Cette déclaration jeta un choc dans le cœur de Julie. Un…Ombre?! Son père, son géniteur, était un Ombre! C'était…impensable! Carrément….non! Ça ne pouvait pas être un démon… Elle sentit une douleur atroce se réfugier dans sa poitrine.

-Et ma mère?, hoqueta la jeune fillette.

-Ta mère? Elle était la fille bâtarde de la reine elfique Islanzadì.. Elle fut capturée par mes soldats lors d'une mission et je permis à Durza de l'utiliser comme il le voulait. Il l'a viola plusieurs fois et elle est vite tombée enceinte. Le dernier sort qu'elle a pu lancer fut pour toi, Akina—car telle est le nom que Durza t'a donné. Elle avais si honte de ta naissance qu'elle t'envoya chez les elfes pour que tu vive en paix et que tu ne rencontre jamais ton père; Ce qui a bien fonctionné puisqu'il est mort il y a peu de temps. Impossible de te retrouver, Akina.

Julie fut si sonnée par le coup qu'elle vomit. Sa mère était la princesse des elfes! De plus, son père était un Ombre, faisant d'elle, du même coup, une Ombre à son tour. Elle était une bâtarde, une impure, un monstre!

Le roi enleva son sort. Murtagh put entendre à nouveau. Bien sur, il ne savait rien des origines monstrueuses de la jeune Ombre.

-Vu que tu a échouer pour me rammené ce Eragon, tu mérites un véritable supplice de punition. Mais elle sera enlevée car tu m'as envoyer cette…Ombrage.

Galbatorix tourna les talons, laissant Murtagh et Julie seuls. Celle-ci s'évanouit dans ses bras.

O.o O.o O.o

oO Dans la tête de Julie Oo

Un brusque mur noir lui bloquait la vue.

-Je voit que tu viens de faire la connaissance de tes pouvoirs, murmura une voix qu'elle reconnu sans peine.

-Encore toi? Mais qui es-tu a la fin?!, se fâcha la jeune fille, encore sur le coup de ses émotions.

-Tu connais mon nom.

Un jeune homme apparu. Il possédait de beaux cheveux rouges comme le sang et des yeux pourpres sans pitiés. Des dents pointues apparurent de son sourire. Il était habillé totalement de noir, si bien que Julie distingua à peine ses vêtements.

-Tu es un sorcier?, demanda la jeune femme, intriguée par l'apparence peu attirante de l'étranger.

-On peut dire ça comme ça… Maintenant, écoute bien! Tu vas avoir à faire bien des épreuves, mon ange, et je serais la pour te guider.

-…

Julie ouvrit grands les yeux. L'étranger sourit. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et la jeune femme sentit qu'elle se réveillait.

- Akina.

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit.

O.o O.o O.o

Julie se réveilla dans le noir le plus total. De ses main elle pouvait sentir le toucher doux de la soies et des oreillers moelleux sous sa tête. Ombrage était dans un lit plus que confortable. Un lit? Elle sursauta et se leva brusquement.

'' Où suis-je?! ''

Elle se posa milles et une question. Puis, ses souvenirs revint : la découverte de Murtagh, le dragon blessé, leur envole vers Uru'baen et enfin, les révélations sur ses origines.

Elle retint ses larmes. C'était si dur…

Elle tenta de communiquer avec Oromis. Mais rien à faire. La forêt des elfes étaient protégée contre la magie de l'extérieur. Elle passa la nuit à réfléchir. Au matin, elle entendit un « clic » d'une serrure qui se débarrait et elle se tourna instinctivement vers la porte. Un joli Murtagh tout propre venais de rentrer.

-Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, écoute moi, exigea-t-il.

-Qu'est que je pourrais faire d'autre?

-Me tuer

Julie sourit.

-Galbatorix veut te voir.

- Eh! Mais je veux pas!

O.o O.o O.o 

**Je plein ma bêta-lectrice 13 page sur word, ça doit être long à corriger! ( Loveitachi : Merci!) Mais bon je vais être gentille je vais pas rajouter du texte à ce chapitre et il faut que vous patientex et je commence tout suite le nouveau chapitre. **

**Message s.v.p. : et pour ceux qui aime bien l'anglais, j'ai une amie qui est en train de traduire la fic!**

**A+!**

**Loveitachi : Et moi? **

**Moi : Une autre fois.**

**Loveitachi : Mais…mais…mais! Tu avais dit que…**

**Moi : Roooooh! Mais tais-toi!**

**Loveitachi : Hompf! Même pas le droit d'un simple merci alors?**

**Moi : Noooooooooooon!**

**Loveitachi : boude**

**Moi : Bon, d'accord. Merci!**

**Loveitachi : Yay! Et maintenant je veux 340 506 684 053 coffee crisp!**

**Moi : .' **

**Loveitachi: Et 516 618 168 611 591 kit kat avec 145 285 120 581 634 Aero et…**

**Moi : pousse loveitachi hors de la scène Va-t-en!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review?**


End file.
